Model 1822 Musket
The Model 1822 Musket produced by the Springfield Armory from 1822 was a continuation of the development of the Model 1795 Musket. Many consider the Model 1822 Musket to have only marginal differences between itself and its predecessor the Model 1816, however there are several significant differences between the two. Design Details The Model 1822 uses the same basic components that had been used since the Charleville Musket from France in 1717. Hence the Model 1822 is a smoothbore .69 caliber flintlock musket, with many componets from the Model 1816 incorporated in the Model 1822. The major difference between the two, however, comes in the form of the sling swivel, which is located lower than before. On the Model 1822 the trigger bow was enlarged, before being drilled and the sling swivel rivetted into place. Prior to the Model 1822 the sling swivel was attached by a stud at the front of the trigger bow. The bayonet, a blade that is fixed onto the barrel of the musket, was mounted on the top of the barrel, the norm for the Springfield muskets since the Model 1812. It also used the 16in bayonet of the Model 1816. Springfield Model 1835 The Model 1835 was effectively the same as the Model 1822, hence why the majority of people recognise it as a musket of insignificant difference to the Model 1822. The Model 1835 used a marginally longer barrel and as a consequence was slightly heavier than the Model 1822. However the Model 1835 used different manufacturing techniques, which meant that many parts on the Model 1835 were interchangeable. This would mean that the Model 1842, the follow-up to the Model 1835, would become the first musket to be completely interchangealbe components. Ammunition The Model 1822 used the .69in (17.5mm) musket ball, the standard caliber for muskets at the time. The muzzle loading technique was used to load the Model 1822, as was the norm for muskets. The Model 1822 was capable, with adequate training, of firing 2 to 3 shots per minute. This figure was, however, dependent upon the user. Usage The Model 1822 Musket, as with its predecessors the Model 1795, Model 1812 and Model 1816, was adopted by the American Army upon its release (1822). The first major campaign the Model 1822 was used in was the Mexican-American War and most notably the Mexico City Campaign. At this time some of the Model 1822s had undergone modification to fire percussion caps and the new Minie ball ammunition which required a rifled barrel. However the flintlock style of Model 1822 Muskets were requested as the American forces needed an easy to obtain weapon in a hostile enviroment where any supply line could be targeted easily. The conversion of the Model 1822 involved inserting a cone designed for coping with percussion firing into the breech. The flintlock was replaced by a hammer and unnecessary holes (used for the flintlock mechanism) were filled. The next evolution of the Model 1795 and the Model 1822 was the Springfield Model 1842, which would replace the Model 1822 and officially recognised Model 1835 Muskets from 1842. It is unknown how many Model 1822s or Springfield Model 1835s were produced, as production was split between the US government's two major armories at the time: the Springfield Armory and the Harpers Ferry US Armory. Resources *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Springfield_Model_1835 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Model_1822_Musket *http://www.collegehillarsenal.com/shop/product.php?productid=662 Category:Muskets